The World
The World in which Ed, Edd n Eddy live in is similar to our own. The Eds live in the town of Peach Creek which is located in an unknown state or providence on either the East or West coast of North America, evidenced by a glimpse of an ocean in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The following are some of the locations in the world. Peach Creek Brief History Peach Creek is the main town where Ed, Edd n Eddy takes place. Peach Creek was originally settled over 300 years ago by a group of people, who dress similarly like pilgrims. It was revealed that these people were ancestors of Eddy in the episode A Town Called Ed. Peach Creek also used to be called "Fort Peach Creek" back in its early days. Eventually, Eddy's ancestors lost ownership of the land after losing a bet to Lord Kanker. Points of Interest Skip ahead to modern times, Peach Creek has a suburban area known as "Peach Creek Estates". The estates consist of two Cul-de-Sacs. One Cul-de-Sac has been completed, this is the area where most of the casts of the show live. There is another Cul-de-Sac to the East of it, but it is still under construction. Peach Creek also includes a trailer park, a Jr. Highschool, a small creek, and a junkyard. Once you reach the intersection of Rathink Avenue, at the end of the Cul-de-Sac, there is a road that goes in two directions. One way takes you to a small main street section that consists of cafes, supply stores, a Candy Store, and several other shops. At the end of this main street there is a large on ramp that takes you on a freeway towards downtown Peach Creek. The other road on the intersection of Rathink Avenue takes you through The Peach Orchard, which is where Peach Creek's famous Peaches are grown. Once you're past the peach orchard, you will reach a large desert which acts as the city limits for Peach Creek. Locations In Between The Desert Between the city limits of Peach Creek and the rural farmland of Lemon Brook lies a vast desert. The desert is totally empty, there is nothing there except for a large rock in the middle of nowhere..If one passes through the desert, they will be led to cow pastures. After narrowly escaping the Kids, the Eds start the journey to find Eddy's brother in this area. Rolf followed the Eds to the desert, but by the time he got there, the Eds were long gone. The desert was seen only in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The Cow Pastures The cow pastures lie south of the desert. After traveling for a long while, a large field lays between the desert and Lemon Brook. The cow pasture is a privately owned property which holds a large amount of cows. The Eds had to figure out where Eddy's brother could be in this area. Rolf followed them, but the Eds had already left and Rolf was attacked and abandoned by Wilfred. It was seen only in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The Sunflower Field A field that is covered with sunflowers. It is located somewhere after traveling through the cow pastures. Edd tried to find out their location using a sextant in this area and was repeatedly made fun of because of this by Ed and Eddy. Sarah and Jimmy managed to lose the Kankers in this area and encountered Wilfred. The Sunflower field appeared only in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The Old Country The Old Country is a place referred to by Rolf in many episodes. It is most likely a reference to many European cultures with odd customs like a lot of hero stories, fights, famous people, numerous sayings using food, clothes and household items (also used to compare) along with other unbelievable stuff. The passing of the goat is a stable export of this country. Lemon Brook [[Lemon Brook Gag Factory|'Lemon Brook Gag Factory']] The Lemon Brook Gag Factory was a factory that produced gag based products. The factory however, has been abandoned for ten years. The Eds believed that Eddy's brother must be an employee there (Or at least a regular customer). However they found the factory completely abandoned. The interior of the factory has cobwebs all over the area, and even has a thick blanket of dust on the floor. Edd attempted to find Eddy's brother's address while Ed and Eddy played with the gag based products that remained in the factory. Edd failed, and was pranked by Ed and Eddy. The factory then sustained damage when Edd falls for the "snake in a can trick". The roof was blown off and false snakes (and Edd) exploded out of the factory. This gave away the Eds position, as Kevin and Nazz sayw the factory being destroyed.They went there only to find out the Eds had left. They both then fall into a sewage pipe.The Gag Factory appeard only in Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Locations In Between The Forests The forests is an area Ed and Eddy traveled through to find Edd after he exploded out of the Gag Factory. It was shortly seen, because soon after the Eds came to The River. The Forests only appeared in Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The forest also has a rivier that flows through it. It is also where the Eds (more specifically Ed and Double D) built the S.S Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck. A waterfall pours into the river, and under the waterfall is a treasure chest.The river flows into the swamps. The Swamp The Swamp is an area where the S.S MAACD collided into. The Swamp has brown, murky waters with many mosquitoes in the area. large rocks and ghoulish looking trees sprout up from the murky waters of the swamp. There are also has spots of quicksand though the actual quicksand spots are only ankle deep. There is also a large sewage pipe that empties its waste into the swamp. The Swamp was seen only in Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Lake Garcia State Park Lake Garcia State Park was visited by the Eds during Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. It is part of the outskirts of a small, unnamed, town. The park includes a huge cliff which backs onto the Mondo A-Go-Go amusement park and has scenery based on some sort of Hawaiian theme, including several palm trees, tiki heads and very for away you can see skylines that look like pyramids! A city skyline can be seen in the background as well as Lake Garcia itself. Small Town Between Peach Creek and Mondo A-Go Go Mondo A-Go Go Mondo A-Go-Go was a carnival visited by the Eds in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The Eds travel to here because they figured that Eddy's Brother lives here after seeing a postcard with the name of the carnival sent by his brother. The park is largely ocean themed with rides and attractions such as the "Wild Prawn", a squid hot dog stand, ticket booths in the shape of shark heads, a "Man Crab" trailer, a spinning ride in the shape of a squid, a "Clam Catcher" booth, and the fact that Eddy's Brother's Trailer is in the shape of a whale. The theme of the park is highly influenced by its location by the sea. The Ocean The land or state of where Peach Creek and Lemon Brook are both located ends at a coastline. As seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, a large ocean awaits the Eds at the end of their journey. It is unknown which ocean this is but it is likely either the Pacific or the Atlantic ocean. The only features near the ocean are a small lighthouse located on a rocky cape, and the Mondo A-Go Go theme park. China In the episode "For your Ed only" Jonny and Plank fall from a great height through the ground and pop out the other side, emerging in China, which according to Jonny is "Just like in the cartoons." Their exploits in China are unknown, but Jonny and Plank reappear towards the end of the episode, trapped with the Eds, and Jonny claims "If you weren't afraid of being turned into chopsticks we'd still be in China!" A Perfect World? Judging from scenes and locations in and around Peach Creek, it sems there are no signs of pollution, climate change or environmental damage. In some episodes such as Know it All Ed however, Ed pretended to be a whale and said - "An endangered mammal, hug me!" which may indicate that Peach Creek is in a world which has species near to exstinction, and in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures toxic waste barrels were visible. Plus, there is a dump surrounding the rear of the cul-de-sac, but acts as more of a playground rather than a hazardous area abundant in diseases and harmful objects. Aside from occasional minor shortcomings, it seems that the world where Ed, Edd n' Eddy is set, no matter how remeniscent of many people's childhoods it mimics, seems to be in a much cleaner, safer reality than our own. Gallery File:A_Big_Map_Of_Peach_Creek.jpg|Peach Creek Suburbs. File:BPS_city.jpg|Downtown Peach Creek File:Desert.jpg|The extremely arid desert. File:Cowpasture.jpg|The Cow Pastures File:Sunflowerfield1.jpg|The dense sunflower field File:Swamps.jpg|The swamps File:Lake_garcia.jpg|Lake Garcia State Park. File:Town1.jpg|The small town located between Peach Creek and Mondo A-Go-Go File:Mondo.jpg|Mondo A-Go-Go and the ocean. File:Wow,_China.jpg|Jonny and Plank in China File:World1.jpg|A view of space Category:Locations